United conflict (crossovers galore)
by Chimera1123
Summary: Universes collide in this story, the honor verse, star trek, Stargate, space above and beyond, new battle star Galactica, Babylon five. All locked in battle, all with their own enemies and problems, what will happen when they meet each other? Will they join a larger galaxy, make alliances, or stay focused inwards? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, the factions, characters, and universes belong to their respective copyright holders. This story may not be sold and is meant only for the enjoyment of myself and the fans who read it. Though because this is a fanfic website I think this all goes without saying, but hey there it is.

This Crossover may be overly ambitious as a first attempt. However I plan to give it a try. One thing that many of you may notice is that this crossover is going to be more balanced when it comes to technological development of the different universes and the efficacy of the various weapon systems deployed. Energy is energy and as such kinetic weapons of sufficient yields will be effective against Shields. Also I'm am going to assume that the civilizations of these universes are all located in the same galaxy or galactic neighborhood. The Babylon five factions are in the startrek beta quadrant, the star gate factions are located on the border of the alpha and gamma quadrants. The Honorverse is located between the gamma and delta Quadrants The Stargate network is confined to twenty percent of the galaxy. The populations of the various factions are either totally cannon or best guess as sources are very inconsistent for b5, nbsg, and stargate. Star trek has pretty solid numbers for ufp . The interstellar alliance is way smaller than the federation (That being said the ISA VS Federation battle will occur). I tried to find information about the various universal factions. I tried to be accurate. To explain the various population densities the various copies of earth, provided to the various ancient factions, by the preservers were delivered over a period of millennium. The rest will be explained as the story progresses.

 **Prolog.**

Millions of years ago there was a war between the ancient powers of the galaxy. The Q and the preservers brokered the peace, having become tired of the devastation the major civilizations had done to thousands of younger races. This conflict had become the basis for the preservers mission to save many thousands of species.

The galaxy was divided into sectors that each race could effectivity control their sectors without interference from the other powers.

The preservers in conjunction with the Vorlons , the Alterans, Kobolians, took their copies of Sol system and began their experiments in societal engineering.

There Kobolians took their copy and let it grow, taking a population from there to their home world where they integrated humanity into their society with themselves at the top.

Humanity worshipped them in their ignorance and learned many things from their gods, and in conflict with themselves. Until one day they learned enough to create the thirteenth tribe.

With their creation they followed the model of their gods believing that the thirteenth tribe existed to serve them, they were used until they rebelled.

The war was devastating and the Kobolians grieved at the actions of their charges. Deciding that the human conflicts would render their planet uninhabitable within centuries they abandoned the thirteen tribes to their fate.

The tribes of man lamented their gods leaving and began fighting amongst themselves each believing that the fault lay with the others. The war lasted for one hundred years and when it was over kobol was a wasteland.

The thirteenth tribe was the first to leave. The remaining survivors of the twelve tribes decided that they would leave in search of their gods to offer atonement. They launched in hundreds of ships and set course for the unknown. Sometime later they settled in the Cyranus system and founded the twelve colonies of kobol, the name to honor their list gods. Knowledge was lost to the sands of time as the colonies once again fought amongst themselves.

The Kobolians copy of earth continued without guidance or interference through their AI wars becoming the United Earth command.

The Vorlons having husbanded hundreds of races away for their use in their war against the Shadows. Took their copy of earth and hid it in a barren part of their sector to be used later. Having been given temporal orders from their future selves they modified their humans as they had all of the younger races in their charge to produce telepaths. They fought the Shadows over and over never using humanity, keeping them in reserve in accordance with their future selves. Humanity grew into the Earth Alliance and was later fundamental in establishing the Interstellar Alliance.

The Alterans being extra galactic themselves took and seeded their copy as they had done with several galaxies along the way. The treaty limited them to their sector as it limited the others to theirs. After losing their war with the wraith in Pegasus and the mass die offs from several plagues, they managed to ascend. Leaving their seeds to grow.

The Gould looking for new hosts discovered the earth in that sector and transplanted human populations as slaves. Later they engineered the Jaffa to enforce their rule and to gestate Gould more suited to human hosts. Growing their power until humanity of earth rebelled and then grew first into the IOA, to fight the Gould, and then into the Protected Planets Coalition.

Out of the ruins of the Gould empire two major powers were born, the Lucian Alliance, and the Jaffa Nation. Earth with its own conflicts formed the Protected Planets Coalition.

The perseveres made a copy for themselves which eventually grew into the Solarian League, The Republic of Haven, The Star Empire of Manticore and the multitude of star nations in the rather isolated portion of the Gamma and Delta Quadrants. The League Wars have been ongoing the last 6 years leaving League space collapsing into independent nations.

Earth prime eventually founded the Federation with other seeded humanoid species as well as other races which had evolved independent of Preserver interference. The war with the Dominion had devastated the region and then the Borg left their own scars causing chaos and major shifts of Typhon Pact formed out of a need for the Federation's enemies to balance the Khitomer Accords.

Ch1

 **Year 2330**

 **Small Magellanic Cloud.**

 **Neyel Hegemony**

 **Incursion Zone 4**

The Revenge had been on patrol for a month and to call it routine would be an understatement. Aside from encounters with occasional plasma storms and space dust. _I would give the entire Hegemony away for just one skirmish…_ Drector Higgs thought. "Drector energy spike near border station 243. Underspace has changed. Parameters are a match to the corridors the Tholian Demons came through. Coordinates are in incursion zone four." Said Mitay, a young Neyel.

"Alert condition one, all hands to battlestations!" Ordered Higgs. All throughout the ship Neyel and Client race crewman quickly went about their duties. Stations were manned and ready two minutes later.

"Alert condition established. Shields and weapons operational." Tactical said.

"Incursion alert sent to command, be advised that 4th Fleet is mobilizing, the ready task group will arrive in approximately 20 minutes. The rest of the fleet will arrive an hour later."

"Energy spike Drector!"

The bridge crew buzzed with excitement as a vessel emerged from the underspace corridor. "Sensors!" The drector ordered. "The ship does not match anything in our database. Energy profile is on the lighter end of our cruiser class vessels.

The vessel in question was 1500 meters long with a purple hull that reminded one of a flattened scarab.

"Hail the vessel. Attention Alien vessel you have violated Neyel Space. State your Identity and intentions. Be advised if you do not respond you will be fired upon." Drector Higgs ordered.

"No Response Drector."

"Sensors."

"The alien vessel is scanning us. I am also detecting an increase in tachyon particles. They are too ordered to be natural. I believe they are trying to communicate."

"Can you decipher the message?"

"Feeding it into the translation matrix and modulating to the correct frequency. Done. Drector Here is the message."

"Alien vessel this the Centauri warship Valerius, I demand to know why you have opened the Hyperspace fissure?"

"Centauri Vessel you have entered Neyel Space, you are in no position to make demands.

Our Reinforcements will arrive momentarily. Cease your current course and return through the rift or you will be fired upon."

"Drector Task group 43 will arrive in 9 minutes."

"The Centauri vessel is sending a signal into the rift. I am detecting more Centauri vessels exiting the corridor. Monitoring an increase in tachyon communications."

Five Centauri warships exit the corridor launching fighters as they come. The ships enter formation around the first vessel, the fighters forming a screen between their mother ships and the Revenge.

" "Reading energy build up within the centauri vessels, they're charging weapons." a crewman reported. "Fighters are closing in attack formation. 72 inbound."

That was a mistake. Thought the director. "Target the main ships with ion beams and disrupters. Use the enlichtor weapons on wide for the fighters. Send a combat update to task group 43 and fleet command. Message reads, 'we have engaged the Centauri."

The Centauri fighters speeding towards the Vengance hit a wall the alternating tractor beams tore the first four fighters apart…

Commodore Colour clenched his fists as his fighters began to die. "Fire all weapons, order the fleet to envelope the enemy. Notify Centauri command that we need reinforcements to hold the gateway."

There bridge crew hurried to obey. The ship shuddered as it's weapons fire. The Neyel vessel move gracefully towards the fleet, an energy bubble soaking up energy as it responded in kind.

The fighters were quickly destroyed by its strange weapons. Ion beams reached across the void and where they touched centauri hulls first flashes as the beam interacted with the gravitic shielding. Disrupter impacts bleed through the shield and centauri armour integrity begins to fail In Areas hit with repeated strikes.

Centauri ion bolts flew across the space in between the vengeance and the centauri fleet. A full volley from three of the vorchan class battlecruisers struck the vengeance shields.

" Damage report!" The drector, ordered.

"Shields down 40 percent. Force beams have have destroyed attacking fighters."

"Reconfigure the force beams to narrow and engage the enemy with a full alpha strike."

Aye drector.

The vengeance maneuvered toward the Centauri vessels its weapons ceasing for a moment and then the beams explode out words and a vorchan explodes while a primus limps away slowly with major hull damage.

" Captain deflectors overwhelmed on target one, target two is trying to put other ships between us."

" Finish that ship and begin preparation for rift transition." The d'rector ordered. " the 43rd task group will arrive in thirty seconds." The computer said. The drector looked at the sensor profile if the incoming Neyel vessels. Some 30 vessels of taskforce.

10 more Centauri vessels emerge from from the rift firing as they come. Ion bolts burn through space an impact violently against the Vengeance's shields. "Report!"

"Shields are down, armor holding, polarized field at 25 percent. We have a breach on deck 13. Sir!" The crewman reported.

The 30 ships appeared in the flashes of warp. They immediately open fire on the newcomers, their angle of attack having allowed a full alpha strike to come through almost unopposed. Six centauri vessels broke apart and the others reversed their course through the rift.

"Signal the task group, we will advance and secure the other side of the rift. Inform fleet command to change mobilization level to level four and to begin redeploying additional forces to this sector." The drector ordered. " Damage report."

"Shields are still down polarized field is at 40 percent and rising. Amour integrity restored, hull breach sealed. Engineering reports shield will be operational shortly, but they say at only 45 percent strength. The replacement equipment is being installed as we speak, however computer projections put the Revenge at 72 percent of normal defensive capacity by the time we enter the rift.

The fleet reports minor damage only, additional reinforcements will arrive in an hour. Drector."

"Send word to fleet, we must secure both ends of the anomaly. We will depart when the Vengeance's shields have been repaired as much as time allows, the fleet will enter the rift in approximately 30 minutes. Deploy sentry probes to guard the anomaly on our side until the rest of the fleet arrives."

"Fleet acknowledges." The Neyel fleet depolyed dozens of sentry probes around the incursion and entered formation to transit, finished their last minute repairs and then as one entered the rift.

 **Catour system**

 **2270 (alliance calendar)**

 **Hyperspace rift**

 **Centauri 6th fleet command**

General Mikaran watched the recording of the far end of the rift. Centauri warships attacked Neyel vessels with aggression worthy of the Republic. Until more alien vessels arrived destroying 6 vorchan cruisers with their opening volley. he listened as fleet commander Difirty gave orders to retreat through the rift as he urgently requested reinforcements to the Catour system. He paused the recording.

Mikaran was in command of those reinforcements. And with rising tensions between The Republic and the Interstellar Alliance those reinforcements were substantially larger than they would have been even 6 months earlier.

Mikaran brought up his fleet display. 6th fleet task group 2's order of battle was impressive indeed. Some 60 primus battleships supported by 100 vorchan class cruisers.

He pulled up the fleet disposition of his forces. More ships were on their way and a series of sentry mine fields surrounded the rift. A space station was being moved to within weapons range of the rift itself. The Station itself has just been completed as part of Emperor Mollarys rearmament and defense programs.

The fruits of another program were an integral part of his fleet. Of the 100 vorchan class cruisers only 20 of them were manned,the rest of them were controlled by reverse engineered Shadow Pod control systems. Each of these vessels commanded 4 of the pod ships.

The technology was the main reason they had been able secretly raid the commerce of the Interstellar Alliance. It was what allowed the Centauri Republic to face down the Alliance with only slightly less ships and with a base population only a third as large.

The industrial output of The Alliance was greater than that of the republic but as Mollarys rearmament plan placed 25 percent of the Imperial domestic product at the military's disposal it would soon be possible to secure all of Centautri space.

Centauri prime nor any other world of the Republic would be bombarded again if Mikaran had anything to say about it.

He had joined the military during the border wars that preceded the Great war. He had earned Admiralty rank for planning and executing the raids on Alliance commerce. And now the Catour system was to be one of the new fortress systems which were quickly being settled, industrialized, and fortified across the Centauri border with the Alliance.

"Admiral Mikaran the scouts in the rift report incoming Neyel vessels. They've detected 10 ships so far but we know they have at least 30 on their side of the rift." Mikaran nodded to himself and the spoke, " bring the fleet to ready status, launch fighters, and have the sentry mines armed. We're as ready as we can be."

The fleet maneuvered toward the rift in practiced ease. "Cartour fortress command reports mines active, weapons and deflectors online."

Let it begin… notify Centauri prime the enemy is coming through."

 **White star recon squadron 40**

 **White star 180**

 **Outside catour system**

Captain desoto watched the images of the rift as the ships dispatched presumably to scout the rift, returned, less of them and all sporting battle damage.

" Report."

"We are detecting increased comm traffic and it looks as though the fleet is concentrating on the Centauri space station. It looks like they are preparing for who ever did that to their ships to make another appearance." the minbari sensor operator reported.

"Dispatch white star 179 to Ranger post 12 and report the return of the same centauri warships and their damaged state. Let them know the Centauri have found another enemy. It may be prudent for command to dispatch more warships to this area."

"Message sent."

Unknown vessels exiting the rift..."

 **Catour system**

 **Rift**

The Neyel vessels emerged from the rift in battle formation. They came to a halt on the edge of the rift and scanned the area.

"Drector we are detecting a major presence throughout the system, I'm reading over a hundred ships in the immediate area alone."

"Proceed with the attack set force beams to wide, clear us a path through the mines."

The Neyel ships of the first wave weren't vengeance class ships these were the modern day equivalent to the Tusker slayer class ships of the devil wars. Armed with multiphasic ion beams and force beams. They advanced into the minefield their force beams destroying dozens of mines. But the mines were not alone and as the Neyel entered range the blockade mine platforms opened fire on them.

Ion bolts came from many directions as the platforms targeted fire across the Neyel formation. The bolts impacted the Neyel shields making the formation more ragged as the ships maneuvered to clear as many mines as possible, their ion beams lashed across 4 platforms from each Neyel vessels. Forty platforms explode under their fire. But the do not go alone.

Two Neyel Slayer class vessels explode as their defenses are overwhelmed. And that was when the centauri fighters arrived in their hundreds. Weaving between the slayers and adding their own anti ship weaponry to the conflagration. Another two slayers leave formation their hulls bleeding air and debris.

" Signal the fleet, two lanes have been cleared through the minefield, four slayers down. Engaging the fort now."

"Status sent." the remaining Slayers began to pepper the station with ion bolts. As they cleared the mine field a squadron of primus battleships opened fired on the smaller ships, particle beams and ion bolts struck three slayer class vessels like sledge hammers. One lost all power and drifted into the mine field and was destroyed as ten mines swarm detinated around the crippled ships.

These centauri are good fighters even if they don't have shields. Perhaps we have found another worthy adversary.

Thought drector Gibiins. His ships moved towards the fort and fired a second before the fort filled the intervening space with particle beams and ion bolts.

The Neyel fire came towards the fort like a sledge hammer. The forts deflectors flash and impacts begin to burn into its armor.

Admiral Mikaran watched in stoic silence as the first alien vessels were destroyed. "Have the first pod squadron advance and engage the enemy. Station status?" He asked.

" Armor integrity holding in core areas but we have several breaches in the outer sections. Deflectors are at seventy percent and falling."

Reported the centauri ensign.

The centauri fighters swung around for another run on the remaining Neyel vessels. They fired the weapons in unison just as the reconfigured force beams tore them from space. They flew through the overlapping fields of fire of 20 Neyel vessels. A full 120/160 fighters of the first fighter wave were destroyed as they passed. But another slayer stopped moving, explosions racking the ship and as the additional fire from the fighters overwhelmed it's defenses the ship and it's client race crew died in fire. The ftl reactor goes critical and explodes violently outward, destroying another 30 fighters too close to the explosion.

"We have more ships coming through. It looks like 15of the class we first encountered supported by another 35 of the new class."

The Neyel vessels concentrated their fire on the space station in one coordinated Alpha strike from 15 vengeance class cruisers and 25 slayer class escort destroyers, collided with the fort with such force that the station itself split into two pieces each streaming air.

There was a pause in the fighting as everyone looked in awe as the stations pieces began drifting towards the rift. But the pause didn't last as the pod fleet came screaming in. 100 vorchan class cruisers opened fire as one, targeting just ten vengeance class ships and ten slayer destroyers. The ships in questions were pummeled by the concentrated fire. All ten of the slayers, each targeted by 5vorchan cruisers, shields flared and ceased tof function armor integrity held on 7 of the slayers but 3 explode, a single vengeance class ship joined them in death while three others are striped of their shield s and another two float disabled and unable to maneuver away from the battlefield.

The remaining Neyel fire their weapons at the vorchan cruisers. Destructive energy fills space between the two fleets. " report." admiral Mikaran we have lost the station, 20 vorchan cruisers, and over 150 fighters. The mine fields are breached in two places and our surviving blockade platforms are no longer within range of the breaches..." The crewman reported.

 **Minbar, Tuzanor, Capital of the Interstellar Alliance.**

President Sheridan listened to the ranger's report with interest.

"The rift has allowed the centauri to make contact with an unknown alien power. According to regional recon and stealthed whitestars the new races technology is impressive they will soon take the Catour system if something doesnt change. We intercepted Centauri communications and we now know the new comers name. They call themselves the Neyel and the Centauri indicate that the rift leads to the small Magellanic Cloud. So far we have very little information regarding these newcomers and their capabilities outside what we have observed of their conflict with the Neyel." John Sharidan nodded thoughtfully. Just what we need more trouble on the centauri border. "What military capabilities have the forward ranger posts observed?"

The ranger walked to the terminal and inserted a data crystal. The monitor flashed and then displayed a recording. "As you can see, the Neyel seem to posses a variant of Abai deflectors. Though admittedly far more effective."

President Sheridan watched in silence as the battle unfolded before his eyes. Look at them! Look at them go. He winced as the station and the sentry platforms opened fire with their deadly Ion beams and two ships were destroyed. He watched, impressed as the remaining ships seemed to shrug through incoming fire and respond with their own deadly weapons. Then came the Centauri fleet slashing with beams of ions, and then the fighters swarmed the Neyel ships. Or that was what the centauri plan had been.

That plan errupted into smoke as the Neyel opened fire and scores of fighters were burned from space in seconds. What the hell was that? He thought to himself.

Sheridan watched as hundreds of Centauri fighters swarmed over two other ships destroying them. The space station added its weapons to the maelstrom and then more Neyel vessels ships came out of the rift, firing everything at the station. As he watched the station broke into two pieces under the Neyel barrage.

There as a chime and sheridan turned away from the screen nodding apology to the ranger he tapped his wrist. "Sheridan here."

"Mr President we have an incoming transmission from centauri prime. Emperor Mollary is demanding to speak with you. Do you want me to patch it to your quarters?" "Yes please tell him I will be available momentarily." He said as he deactivated his link and towards the Ranger.

"Please send activation to the third, fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh fleets and get them ready for operations in and around centauri space. I dont know if we will need them but that is no reason we should be caught flat footed." The ranger came to attention, bowed, and left the room.

Sheridan walked to desk grabbed the bottle of single malt poured a few fingers brought the drink to his lips and downed it in a single swallow. "Computer bring up the transmission from Centauri Prime." "Working." The computer responded. There was a brief moment and then Emperor Mollary's face appeared. "President Sheridan, I assume that your Intelligence has brought the incursion to your attention. The Catour system has fallen and while the Catour system is merely one of our new forward colonial bases. The facts of the matter impose a rather grim view for the future. It seems that for the moment the Neyel are bringing more ships into the system and at last count there were some 150 vessels in the system. So far my forces have successfully withdrawn from the system and I must inform you that the Centauri Republic is at war therefore you will be receiving reports of fleet movements across our mutual borders."

Sheridan Nodded. "I have received reports from the frontier and I must inform you that we are shifting forces to secure the border. Emperor Mallary do you have any additional data regarding these Neyel? What started this conflict?" He asked

"Unfortunately reports from the front are fragmentary. Preliminary casualty reports indicate that the nodal fleet took significant losses. Will the ISA intervene? We both know that following the Drahk invasion that neither of us needs a new war." Mollary asked. "Would it be possible for the ISA to act as mediators between the Centauri Republic and these Neyel?"

Sheridan's jaw almost dropped but he schooled his features toward neutrality. If we can successfully negotiate a peace maybe we can heal this rift between the Republic and the alliance. "I would be willing to work towards that goal Mollary. My forces will secure our border for now and I would be willing to discuss mediation. For now, with your permission I will send a squadron of whitestars to observe the rift. They will feed you information about the status of the catour system. Until I can consult with the Council thats the best I I can do." He said amicably but by the look on Mollary's face made a lie of it.

"As you wish commander I will inform my admirals to expect your ships. But know this the Centauri Republic will not allow the Neyel to remain in the Catour system. It will take time to move additional forces into the region. Good day Mr President as you might imagine I have much work to do." Sheridan nodded farewell and the image faded. And so it begins...

 **Ch 2**

 **December 4th 2065 United Earth Command**

Personal log, TC McQueen.

The seventh lead by the Saratoga had secured Ixion at the cost of some three hundred thousand casualties. 7 carriars, 20 battleships, and more than one hundred and fifty squadrons of hammerheads. The enemy counter attack has been stopped but UEC has reported Chig forces have retaken Deimos , Typhus, and Signus.

We have entered a period of balance with UEC forces controlling Ixion and with the Chigs on Typhus we are both in striking range of each other's home worlds.

UEC forces will be concentrated until such time as sufficient forces are completed to both replenish our losses and complete the 20th and 21st fleet groups.

Im told the Chigs broke their teeth on the systems they took. It seems the war will continue…

TC McQueen put his journal down, picked up his scotch glass and went to the window. The ships of the 7th fleet spread across his view, some one hundred and fifty ships in all.

"Now hear this, anomaly in sector 9 Pegasus system, all crew secure for wormhole transition. Set for combat, all pilots to your fighters." Ross's voice cut across McQueen's thoughts. Quickly he made his way to the briefing room, squadrons 58, 39, 46,and 62 waiting for him. They stood as one as he entered the room.

Walking to the podium at the front if the room he activated the display which glowed with a map of sector 9 and the real-time data from the pickets.

"At ease. Your mission is to support task group 7.3. according to pocket reports a group of unknown vessels have appears in system via an unknown ftl drive. These vessels are large consisting of two interlocked y sections. They launched fighters immediately after they appeared. It seems to be a recon in force. They are in the process of scouting the asteroid belt, this is a first contact situation. Watch your sixes. We don't have a baseline for anything. Question everything, intel reports there are Chig forces in the area. I don't need to tell you this could go badly at anytime. Dismissed."

The pilots moved to their hangers and their fighters.

The Saratoga, the Tripoli, and the Iwo Jima supported by 6 battleships and twelve battlecruisers. The task group moves as one entering translation formation and vanishing in the flashes of wormhole transition.

 **The Colony, Cylon space, forty years after the Cylon war.**

The ones sixes and eights had argued for a more aggressive stance toward the 12 colonies. But having been out voted by the other models and the centurions a compromise had been reached.

Instead of attacking the colonies now they would wait. Intelligence indicated that the colonial government was pushing for new colony worlds away from the red line and it was rumored that they had found and colonized several worlds as bolt holes from Cylon attack.

What was worse, at least 40 Battlestars had disappeared from fleet break yards. as disturbing as loosing track of 40 colonial capital vessels would be on its own and additional 25 modern battlestars had gone missing as well.

The Colonies were growing in economic and military strength far faster than Cylon projections indicated was possible. In fact even excluding the missing vessels the Colonial fleet boasted some 450 battlestars and some 1000 support vessels of various types.

The Cylon colony was growing baseships as fast as possible but even with 40 years since the war, the Cylon fleet consisted of 600 baseships supported by hundreds of thousands of jump capable raiders. But against humanity's battlestars designed to take on baseships at a 3:1ratio.

It was not enough to ensure victory. Now that the colonies had successfully managed to keep their new colonies secret was disturbing in the extreme.

The cylons would find them all eventually, it was only a matter of time.

If the Cylon empire was to Survive the next war with the colonies, more resources were needed. More Colony class mobile fortresses were being grown in the space furthest from the colonial border.

I'll never understand humanity's obsession with Caprica class Planets. It ties their fleet down, the Colony vessels would be completely jump capable, would allow the Cylons to survive even if the war went badly. 12 were growing with 4 of them to be completed within the next year. Once completed the empire would be completely mobile. We will survive. Thought kavil.

The exploratory fleets were venturing out from the Cylon space. So far dozens of star systems had been mapped. In sector 15 a squadron of four baseships had discovered the remains of a battle. Some 30 ships in various states of destruction. Salvage operations had yielded information that was disturbing. 20 of the unknown vessels had been crewed by humans while the other had been crewed by an unknown alien species.

The armaments of the ships were impressive, the aliens used a form of plasma weaponry and as luck would have it biological control systems and living vessels. The weapons were being transferred and retrofitted to the 4base ships.

"Kavil, we have incoming resurrections from sector 19. Our squadron has made contact with vessels of the unknown human faction. Vessels appear to be of the same none Colonial Manufacture as the salvaged ships. Sector alert issued…"

 **Sector 19 Pegasus system**

The 18 UEC ships of the task group flashed into existence near the 4 unknown ships. The reaction of the unknowns was immediate. Swarms of fighters launched placing themselves between the task group and their mother ships.

"This is Captain Ross of the United Earth Command battle carrier Saratoga to unknown vessels you have entered United Earth space. State your intentions or vacate the area. This sector is In Conflict. Respond immediately."

"Transmission received by the unknowns, they are not responding."

" Energy levels spiking on UK one." Sensors reports. "On visual."

The large vessel released what appeared to be its entire fight inventory and then vanished in a flash of light. The other three vessels move toward the the task group.

"Launch all fighters. All weapons standby. Signal the unknowns again. Standard greeting and language files."

Intense moment later and the ships respond. " Reply received audio only.

"This is the Cylon imperial baseship(CIBS) surveying this system In the name of the Cylon Empire. We claim this system. Vacate the area or be destroyed. CIBS command out."

"Signal the cylons again." Ross orders.

" Cylon baseship be advised that you are in UEC space and if you continue hostile actions against our ships a star of war will exist between the UEC and the Cylon Empire. Please vacate the system or we will be forced to respond. Saratoga out."

The channel closes as the Fighters of the Saratoga leave their hangers and intersperse themselves between the fleet and the incoming fighters.

 **Squadron 58**

Vansen maneuvered her hammerhead in formation with her squad mates. "We have incoming fighters. 58 we've got the cap. All other squadrons advance and engage."

The 148 fighters of Saratoga's attack wing joined wings from Iwo Jima and the Tripoli and accelerated towards the Cylon fighters.

The base ships began firing and the space between the fleets explodes as both sides fire.

Missiles, kinetic ordinance, and plasma bolts interpreted in a mutual orgy of destruction. The point defense on both sides kept missiles at bay but the plasma bolts struck both sides like jack hammers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Milky Way**

 **On the Border of the Gamma and Delta Quadrants.**

 **5 years into the League wars.**

The Manticoran Empire has successfully taken control of all known wormholes in human space and the periphery of the Solaris league. Fully 30% of the league verge members had seceded and founded a slew of new Star nations.

The Renaissance Factor Alliance had come forward and now included some 15% of former Solarian League space. With the Mesan Alignment having successfully launched an invasion of the League through an undiscovered wormholes terminus in the Darius system control an additional 9% of former League space.

The Mayan League had successfully completed a solid core of podlayers and driven all Solarian forces out of their new nation's territory. It had taken almost a year for that to happen. But it had and since then the Mayan League Navy had successfully repelled multiple Solarian assaults. Meanwhile the League's fleet had its hands full trying to fight incursions from the Manticoran empire, the protectorate of Grayson, the Republic of Haven, the Andermani empire, the kingdom of torch, and the Mayan League on one side and the Mesan alignment, the Renaissance factor, and the growing Corporate Union that several transtellar companies pulled their resources together and declared independence from the League. So far the new corporate union included some 15 systems of the League Mayan corridor.

The Grayson's had annexed several worlds near the Talbot quadrant. Or rather had accepted those worlds who petitioned the protectorate for membership. Giving the Grayson's some 19 billion souls and holdings in 9 systems. The military had continued to grow under the Protectors eyes and now was the acknowledged 4th most powerful Navy in Human settled space.

While Manticoran ship building infrastructure had not yet reached pre-oister bay levels the new manticoran cluster guard yards had completed stage two of modernization and industrial growth within the cluster. As such the Talbot cluster now produced many light and medium warships for the Empire.

With the occupation of the wormhole network and the need to make life as difficult for the Solarian League as possible, a new series of warships were designed and constructed in the Talbot Cluster.

Among the new ship classes introduced by the cluster optimized for mobility and raiding In force, while at the same time securing and exploring the wormhole network. The first class was the BSLAC or battleship carrier LAC and it's smaller cousin the BCCLAC these ships where supported by a number of podlaying battlecruisers.

Ch3

 **Manticore wormhole junction**

 **Survey fleet 2 third and fifth squadrons.**

Commodore Moore watched the survey data closely, looking for the anomaly be that would indicate the presence of another terminus. It was the hope of every member of survey command since the recent discovery of the Lynx Junction and its new Terminus.

The percentage of the yearly trade revenues that went to the surveyors who made the discovery was not far from everyones minds. It looked like today was going to be a great day, the commodore thought to himself, as he spotted the tell tale gravity wake of a new terminus. He ordered the coordinates to survey command. "Launch Harpy Squadron and send them through the wormhole." "Aye sir." said the bridge crew as they went about their various tasks.

Commodore Moore studied the display as 4 ten ship squadrons of the new Talbot built and designed Harpy LAC/Frigates left the bays of 2 BCLACS gracefully and in tandem. He watched in fascination as well as more than a little satisfaction as the fleets squadrons assumed transition formation. A flash of light as the small 80 meter long vessels activated their Warshawski sails harnessed the gravity wave of the wormhole and accelerated almost instantaneously to the other end of the terminus.

"Activate Stealth ECM and order the Harpys into the system. Launch Ghost Rider drones. Astrographics, we need our location as soon as possible. Sensors Show me this system." Moore ordered. The holo tank in the middle of the room came to life as sensors filled in their surroundings. The fleet grew smaller in the tank as the gravity wells of the system were mapped and plotted. The ghost rider drones spread quickly around the system.

"Astrographics calculates our location to be some 60,000 light years from our previous location. we are on the other side of the galactic core."

 _Thats the longest recorded wormhole transition in history. This is going to change everything._ Moore thought to himself. " Dispatch a single harpy back through the wormhole, we are going to need backup.

"Commodore, Nuclear detonations detected around one of the gas giants moons." Sensors reported. "Harpy's report a large fleet engagement in progress, there appear to be four distinct fleets consisting of battleship,cruiser and destroyer sized hulls."

The Holo tank focused on the unknown vessels as they exchanged weapons fire. "Analysis sensors, get more ghost riders into range." "Sir telemetry indicates that three of the four fleets are using nuclear weapons and what appear to be railguns of some power. The forth fleet seems to be utilizing a form of energy torpedo. Two of the fleets are using ion drives while the other two are using some form a gravity drives. Only 46% as fast as our impeller drives. Sensors calculate their top speed to be roughly 280gs.

There are also hundreds of pinnance size vessels indicate the presence of many carrier class vessels. We are intercepting communications from the fleets." "Signal the rest of the task group, we need to secure the terminus and this system. There is a habitable planet further into the system but there are no signs of colonization. It appears for all intents and purposes that the system has not been claimed." "We cannot make that assumption just yet, but even if that is not the case we must secure this system and its terminus."

The task groups four Heavy Battle Cruisers, 6 BCCLACS, 6 BCP's, and 8 Nike class Battle Cruisers, cleared the boundaries of the terminus and headed in systems to support the Harpy squadrons. "Launch all remaining Harpy's and Shrike Squadrons." the remaining 200 LACS formed up in front of the fleet as they accelerated to combat speed some 670 G's and headed towards the battle. "How do we get them to stop?" A midshipman asked softly.

 **Saratoga**

Cinclairs face roiled with restrained emotion as yet another saratoga class battle carrier's defenses were overwhelmed by plasma bursts, from the chig battle ships and cylon basestars, exploded.

"Signal the fleet command and request reinforcments."

"Target the Cylon Basestar in grid 4, Nuclear launch is authorized, disengage safeties." he ordered. "Target Locked." "Open a channel to the enemy. This is Commodore Cinclaire, if you do not cease fire and abandon this system a state of war will exist between the United Earth Command and the Cylon Empire."

"The enemy has increased their rate of fire."

"I guess we have their answer. Open Fire." Cinclair ordered harshly. Dozens of nuclear missles sped away from the UEC Battle line. The Chig battleships redoubled their plasma fire attempting to intercept the torrent of death headed their way. Cylon raiders swarmed to defend their base ships, targeting and destroying many incoming missiles and their deadly pay loads. But that only degraded the attack, it didn't stop it, as the flashes of nuclear fire gave proof. The cylon baseships that were hit were heavily damaged but still combat capable as they added their own fire to the conflagration and the ships on both sides began to die in ernest.

"Sir! We have a new contact in grid five. Its a big one. Multiple vessels detected. They are moving to engage the Cylons."

 **Colonial battlestar Hephaestus**

Admiral Sidma commander of the New secret colonial colonies and their growing battle fleet stood silently in CIC watching as the fleet group flashed into existence. Dradis painted a rather disturbing picture of the space surrounding the fleet.

The raptor scout who had detected the cylons engaged in battle with unknown forces stood next to him. "It looks like you were right Thumper. Right where you said they'd be."

Thumper having encountered the UEC Task group engaged with cylon baseships and another unknown foe, he had listened to the comm chatter between both fleets and had come to the conclusion that he had rediscovered the Thirteenth Tribe. Whats more they were fighting the Cylons. Having realized the value of his discovery he had jumped his raptor back to Colonial Guard headquarters over New Kobol. He broadcast his report on the new encrypted comms and waited. The response was almost immediate. And now the fleet was here.

"Launch Vipers, all batteries open fire on the Cylons and the unknown vessels, Contact the Earth vessels." He ordered his fleet to support them. "We need their language files, Send them ours, we need their language translated now. Raptor Squadrons execute jump and engage the enemy from behind. Viper wings support our human Cousins." He ordered.

Chig fighters, Cylon raiders fought tooth and nail with colonial vipers and UEC Hammerheads as pilots relayed to their commanders that they were working together as best they could without a common language. At least until they were able to discover that they indeed spoke several languages in common. As such coordination grew rapidly and the engagement began to shift. The 60 battlestars of the colonial guard moved to create a flak shield around the UEC battle Carriers.

"Sir Radiological alarm! The UEC are launching nukes!" "Follow suite target the enemy and launch Nuclear strike. Spread them out. Tell the Pegasus wing to fire their rail guns at the Cylon Battlegroup at 23 karem 498." Ten Mercury class battlestars fired their four massive spinal rail guns in a concentrated barrage. The massive viper sized rounds crossed the intervening space almost too fast to follow. The effect was immediate and violent as four rounds struck the top y section if the baseship removing one of the pylons, the remaining six rounds struck the central core causing both sections to exolode apart.

"Shift Mercury groups to long range dispersion fire, tell them to spread their fire across the enemy fleet. Target these 'Chig' battleships. Lets see how tough they really are." Sidma ordered. he watched in pride as the fleet performed to his will.

"We have to end this quickly and report to command. Dispatch Raptors to Picon and Fleet base Alpha. Have them execute Mobilization plan Able two, the Cylons have new weapons and it seems new allies as well. We need the fleet mobilized and we need Ambassadors here now."

"Dradis contact! picking up twenty Cylon baseships, they are launching raiders!"

 **Saratoga**

Cinnclair cheered with the rest if the bridge crew when their new found allies destroyed the first Chig battleships with coordinated strikes from what sensor and intelligence departments insisted had to be Massive Railguns. _These people don't seem to do much of anything small, those ships are almost 1800 meters long._ He thought to himself.

" Contact! 20 Cylon baseships, theyre launching raiders... sir! the 7th fleet, they have arrived and are moving to engage the enemy flank." he reported.

"Signal the fleet status of our new friends and update their IFF to include them, one new enemy is enough for one day." Cinnclair ordered.

"Sir we are picking up Dradis anomalies between our fleets." "Analysis." "Distortions sir, its changing again." As they watched the anomalies increased and then revealed hundreds of vessels some 78 meters long deployed in a barrier between the two fleets. They watched in horror as the new vessels appeared accelerating to get between the two parties, while a noble goal, they were going to be shredded by the crossfire.

Except as both sides watched in amazement as the ships interposed some kind of energy or gravity band to the incoming fire and the missiles detonated harmlessly.

But then it was the newcomers turn as their counter missiles, PDLs open up intercepting missiles and railgun rounds with contemptuous ease. After the barrage there was a momentary standstill across the battlespace. The Harpys and Shrikes maneuvered as six distinct formation tarted asteroids near both sides and with their internal Grasers and Energy torpedos shattered them in a way that broached no argument. The message was clear and the demonstrated capabilities of the newcomers we troubling in the extreme.

"Cease Fire!" Admiral Sidma ordered. "Assume defensive formation."

"Sir we are receiving a transmission."

 **(Lynx Beta) New Terminus (Pegasus system/Gateway system)**

Commodore Moore watched not without trepidation as his shrike and harpy class LACs interposed their wedges to intercept incoming fire perfectly and as they did so they swept cooridor through fleets. They manuevered into four formations brought their weapons to bear on asteroids near the middle of the field and fired in unison. Grasers and energy torpedoes collided with their targets and destroyed them.

"Channel open."

"This is Commodore Moore of the Star Empire of Manticore. We have discovered a Wormhole that leads from this system to our space, as we are currently engaged in conflicts of our own, As of this day, and as we have detected no colonies or stations in this system, we hereby annex this system and its Wormhole. You will cease hostilities and leave the system. If you do not comply, be prepared to receive the same treatment we just gave those asteroids. You can have the time to collect your fallen but any agressive action will result in the destruction of the offending vessel. We will accept diplomatic envoys in one months time. At such time we hope to intiate peaceful relations with each of you. Until then, Commodore Moore Clear..."

 **Formerly ranger recon**

 **Redesignate Ranger 7th fleet command whitestar 78**

Desilva watched the display with something akin to both admiration and horror as the Neyel and Centauri vessels exchanged fire. The rate at which Centauri ships were dying increased followed slowly but surely by a trickle of destroyed or damaged ships in the Neyel lines. The 4th 6th 7th and 8th fleets arrived at their designated stations across the centauri border. 7th fleet was organized around a core of 50 whitestar class dreadnaughts supported by 250 whitestar class Cruisers, and ten dedicated Graystar class carriers which carried the original whitestar fighters which were built as the test bed for the final Whitestar corvettes. Those fighters had been adopted almost en masse by the Rangers of the alliance. Embarked the fleet carried some 2100 of the versatile fighter craft making ranger fleets a threat not to be taken lightly. All of the vessels had hybrid vorlon bioarmor and minbari stealth systems, as such they were among the most survivable warships in known space.

In the 15 years since the end of the Drak and Shadow wars respectively and the subsequent destruction of the prototype shipyards that constructed both the Excalibur and her sister ship. Admittedly the prototypes werent complete when launched lacking their vorlon bioarmor, a factor that had the originals met their completed cousins, their cousins would win 85% of the time. The added layer of adaptive defense on top of their hybrid Earth Alliance/ Minbari Federation refractive armor which is capable of absorbing 80% of all incoming energy from particle weapons, was powerful enough alone. With both systems these ships were not to be trifled with. There were now 14 complete fleets of equal size stationed around the Alliance.

In addition to this the ruling council had recently passed secret legislation that gave an enormous amount of funding to the foundation of a truly integrated ISA Navy, a navy which didnt officially exist as of yet.

After the destruction of the prototype shipyards in the minbari's chi draconis system, Sherridan had gotten together with Garibaldy as the new head of edgars industries and commissioned twelve ship yards around the alliance ten of which were openly engaged in Alliance construction. Two of them were built in secret. And another ship building complex was funded in the epsilon eridani system. But this was primarily a Babylon 5 force system matter.

The shipyard at Babylon 5 was acknowledged as a hub of both trade and industry. Having a massive influx of capital Babylon five had commissioned an additional 3 babylon class stations 1 of which was completed and the others which would be completed within the next year. When they were completed babylon 5 would be the home base for this new Interstellar Alliance Guard. And since they have worked with alien technology and been forced to improvise defenses, they really know how to integrate different technologies. Rumor has it that they have successfully integrated Drazi, Human, Minbar, Narn, Abai, and Yolu technology. I wonder how their new vessels will fair against the Ranger fleet? He thought to himself scoffing slightly.

"Signal the fleet, 'Maintain readiness,' 'whitestars 60-90 begin recon of Catour system I want updates every 5 minutes. " Another war? Desilva thought to himself. At least this time we are stronger, this time we will be ready.

"All fleets on station and reporting. Observer squadrons have stealthed and are in position above the system. Sensors indicate Centauri forces are in full retreat. The Neyel have begun to tractor asteroids through the rift and are positioning them at its mouth." Their fleet swarmed around the surrounding area in what looked like chaos but to a trained observer the coordination would be apparent and impressive. "The dont seem interested in the systems one inhabited planet…"

 **Ch4**

 **Small Magellanic Cloud**

 **Neyel Hegemony, Olghen orbit**

 **Holy Vang'ar**

Gran Drector Sejisawe floated through one of the stations outer sections as she contemplated her morning briefing on the ongoing war with the Centauri. It had been more than a month since the Neyel successfully conquered the Catour system. In that time the Centauri had attempted to retake the system twice and while the Neyel had driven the Centauri counter attacks back, both sides had had significant losses.

The Neyel had lost some 90 warships to the centauri. 8 Vengence Battleships destroyed, 6 down for repairs, 60 slayer cruisers destroyed with another 22 down for repairs. Not since the Sicari war had the Neyel suffered such casualties to take a single system. These Centauri may be less advanced but they are fools for no one. She thought to herself.

The Centauri had lost much more. A ratio of 3.5 to 1 in favor of the Neyel. Centauri losses reportedly included some 40 Primus battleships, 280 Vorchan Cruisers, and some 4000 fighter craft. Casualties not seen since the Alliance and shadow wars.

It is time to activate our mobilization plans for this new front and for the Alpha Quadrant. "Gran D'rector to command, send the signal probes through the K'ywhyl anomaly. It is time for our secret colonies to come into the light. We need information on the status of the Tholian Devils and the other powers immediately." "It will be done." "Bring the Hegemony to Mobilization level one, Activate the Reserve Fleet and get 5th fleet to the new rift to support 4th while they repair and new construction can be brought forward." "It will be done."

And now we wait... Sejisawe thought impatiently to herself. She had read the mission briefing the day she had accepted rulership of the Hegemony...

 **Tholian/Devil Wars Final Days.**

Having fought the Devils for decades the Neyel had sent a secret mission to survey the Alpha and Beta quadrants orders to not contact the hegemony unless it was under imminent threat of invasion. These 12 colonies each carried 10,000 colonists a piece and each colony was supported by 3 Slayer class cruisers bringing the overall mission roster to 148,800 colonists and fleet colonies had secretly placed themselves in 4 key systems around the quadrant, systems which held asteroids for camouflage, resources for construction, and future colonies. Their orders to maintain surveillance of the Tholain Assembly and to gather as much information as possible as to the status of the area. The leader of what had become the Counsul of twelve had been the captain of the Tusk'r Slay'r and he had commanded the mission until he died. To this day they have not broken silence...

 **200 Years Later**

 **Milky Way**

 **Border of the Alpha and Beta quadrants**

 **The edge of Observa'tio'n System 2**

 **Asteroid Colony Olghens Fire**

The Twelve Asteroid Colonies of the Milky Way scout group had watched, waited, and grown. D'rector Sub Yersid was proud of what his people had accomplished in their almost 200 year separation from the rest of the Hegemony. Their numbers had forced them to settle an additional 6 oneal class colonies and another thiry smaller colonies all spread across the four main obser'v'tion systems. Their fleet had grown as well, they had built more slayer cruisers of course but it had also been decided to design a smaller ship to support them. As such with a fleet of 120 slayer class cruisers, and 280 colony designed and built Demon class corvettes. These forces only represented the active vessels. They had been build the reserve for the last 180 years. There were almost 500 ships in the reserve. Another 80 Slayer II class vessels, as well as some 420 Demon class corvettes. More than twice the number of ships the plan had called for. Yes, the Gran D'rector will be pleased. Especially when she hears of the industrial nodes we have constructed. We have done the Hegemony proud.

During the 200 years they spent observing the local galaxy the Neyel made contact with both the Y'rridians and the Ferengi. This turned out to be a good thing for all involved. The Ferengi always eager for new opportunities had purchased 3rd generation refractive armor technology from the Neyel, while the Ferengi supplied a Holo-cloak to the Neyel. While the 3rd generation alloys were impressive, every ship in the expedition is equipped with 5th generation armor which allowed Neyel ships to stand toe to toe with shielded opponents. The Ferengi integrated the refractive armor technology into their Merchant Marine and as such they were now able to hold their own against many of the quadrants members. Now for the first time in recent history the Ferengi Alliance was growing, exploring and settling new systems.

The Expedition had had the holo-cloak for the last 50 years and had made several improvements over the original design. this had allowed the Neyel to build an impressive intelligence network working with Iridian information dealers, exchanging information for technology.

One of the main uses for the holo cloak technology had been to equip hundreds of probes with it and send them throughout the quadrant and since then they had watched. They had watched as the Dominion destabilized the quadrant before invading. Watched with pride as the Federation alliance drove them back. They watched in horror as the Borg invaded and were defeated and they watched as out of the ashes the Federation rebuilt. And the other powers of the region banded together to form the Typhon Pact, some 7 civilizations became member of the military and economic alliance. The Romulan Empire, The Breen Confederacy, The Tzinkethi Coalition, The Gorn Hegemony, The Kinshaya Theocracy, and most worryingly of all, The Thollian assembly. Drector Sub had considered reporting that development as soon as it happened but the counsul had decided to hold off until they had a better grasp of the situation.

When the day did come that the Counsul reported the status of the expedition he know that it would be with a feeling of pride. Their population was now more than 1,800,000 not only that, but their ships would be among the most advanced seen in the Hegemony, assuming that was that Hegemony had maintained their own development.

D'rector Sub Yersid Sat in his office aboard the Olghens Fire Colony. He was tall 2 meters, strong, and with the characteristics all Neyel Shared, gray bark like skin, hand feet, and a functional grasping tale. "Observation one to D'rector Sub." "Go ahead." He ordered.

"We are receiving the return Signal. Probes passed through the K'yw'yl anomaly twenty minutes ago." It is time he thought excitedly to himself. "Dispatch the _Pride,_ through the anomaly with full report of what we have seen and what we have accomplished." "As you say D'rector Sub."

The Hegemony must be ready to use the Anomaly again. What surprises are we in store for I wonder...


	3. Ch 4

ch 4

 **Centauri prime** **one month after Neyel occupation of the Catour system.**

The war does not go back well. Mollary thought to himself as he nursed his brivari. Emperor Mollary had been awake for the past three days as he had gone over reports from the front. So many reports, casualty listings, logistical summaries and at last the reports that summarized the last two counter attacks.

No the war did not go well, although if he was honest, so far the Neyel had remained uninterested in anything outside the Catour system and its never to be sufficiantly damned rift.

The last two attacks had resulted in heavy casualties. And it was clear that the Neyel had secured the system, at least for now. _Yes let them have it for now._ He thought to himself.

According to his minister of industry even lossing so many ships the centauri economy could maintain fleet numbers now that pod growth was keeping up with demand.

A majority of the casualty reports indicated that even with the number of losses a vast majority of the destroyed ships had been unmanned. And as such the personell losses for the war to date had been relativily light.

The preperation to fight the alliance were now activated in the face of the Neyel threat.

Not all the news was bad though. on the other side of centauri space a wormhole that lead to an area of space some 20000 lightyears from Republic space. it remained to be seen how useful it would prove. However within days of the discovery an alien vessel had been encountered. It had avoided contact thusfar. There were reports of repeated sightings but nothing more.

Mollary had ordered a colony mission on the other side of the wormhole with a full fleet for security.

7th fleet pracrically gutted, though this in and of itself would not loose the war. However the current lack of information about these Neyel was most unfortunate.

Mollary clenched and unclenched his fists as he listened to ever more reports.

"Contact the Drahk ambassador, we have things to discuss." He ordered. "Yes Majesty." an attendant said as he moved to comply. " send the 20th, 30th and 40th fleets to the Neyel front. We must begin to reinforce the surrounding stations. Have the 15th, 25th, and 35th begin harrassing raids on Catour and the rift."

With a wave he dismissed the room as the Drahk ambassador entered. "What do you know of these Neyel?" Mollary asked softly.

"We know that they are descended from one of the Preserver Earth copies. DNA analysis conclusively links these Neyel with Humanity, but a different branch of humanity. One not from the Alliance."

"You mean their are more human colonies or there?"

" More than colonies, copies of Earth itself, of the origin, many parts of the same whole." the ambassador rasped instructionally.

"The anomaly we have discovered leads some 20000 light-years away. We have observed four systems around the opening of the wormhole. I have ordered the settlement of the system in which we have discovered an ancient jumpgate. It is made of a material similar to what you use in you warship construction. Are my sources correct in assuming that you knew the wormhole was there?"

" Of course we knew. we have already made contact with a coalition of local powers. A coalition that we have discovered has a member who has fought the Neyel before. And best of all they know how to get there without using the Catour rift." he razed a hand "Your intelligence will have the information before we finish speaking."

Mollary nodded. " When can we expect your forces to help us with these Neyel?"

" It will be some time before they are available. We are currently in negotiations for membership in this Typhon Pact. If all goes well you can expect not only Drahk support against the Neyel, but the help of a race that has fought the Neyel before. In the meantime, your technicians will be provided with our quantum beam technology. That should help you hold them on your own until the Typhon Pact fleets arrive. We shall rule the Neyel, then the Alliance, and finally the galaxy. All because of you Mollary..." his voice rasped with amusement as he disappeared into the shadows of the room.

 **Delta Quadrant**

 **Telaxia's Hope system**

 **Capital, Condederation of Cooridoors**

 **Voyager**

Admiral Janeway stood in her office staring out at the stars. Her command had been reinstated almost for months ago and in that time she and the Full Circle fleet had accomplished much. And they weren't the only ones.

Neelix and his Talaxian colony had been very busy indeed. He had forged strong ties with a dozen races around the quadrant. Of course this had been done before the fleets return. It had filled Janeway with trepidation when Neelix had told her about his bargain with Gedrin of the Vaduuar Supremacy remnant. One of two vaduuar factions, much smaller than the other more militarized faction that had attacked Voyager during its long stay in the Delta Quadrant.

Neelix had also managed to negotiate three alliances with other regional powers as well. He was building his own federation out here. It wouldn't be called that of course, but that didn't matter as Neelix had obviously modeled its charter after that of the federation.

The Telaxian colony, the Minoan Maritime Sovereignty, and The Vaduuar Coalition, were the founding members of the Confederacy of Corridors. All linked by the subspace cooridor network. Neelix had even visited Telaxia and after a few incidents with the Hakoonian Order, the Confederacy now regularly traded with the planet.

Yes, Janeway thought herself, Neelix has done well for himself, what the future will bring? She sighed, her hand clasped around her streaming coffee cup.

 **Whoosh...Flash**

Janeway blinked and as her vision cleared standing before her was none other than her godson Jr, son of Q.

"Well done aunt Kathy. How are you enjoying your new life? " he scoffed at himself. "alas you don't have time for the congratulations you so richly deserve." He held his hand up to forestall Admiral Janeway's coming questions. "You are about to recieve a distress call. Normally this would be a simple matter however since one of the Preserver Earth copies is involved you'll need to know what youre up against."

" Imagine Kathy, an Earth where Khan had won the Eugenics Wars. They are all or mostly a branch of humanity to rival homoaroganse. They are bent on dominating all life in the galaxy, and when they can't control a world they render it uninhabitable via orbital bombardment. They are attacking several colonies at this moment. You must not underestimate them. Their technology is sophisticated and their fleets are battle hardened and very devious."

He shrugged apologetically. "Hate to leave but you should answer that." he said, as he snapped his fingers and disappeared. That same moment her combadge chirped.

"Janeway here." she said a growing sense of anxiety in her mind.

"Admiral, we are recieving several distress calls from local space. Several Minoan colonies report they are under attack by unknown vessels. They report they are under planetary bombardment. What are the fleets orders?" Chakotay's voice asked urgently. "Red alert bring the fleet to battlestations. Set a course for the origin of the closest two sources, we can't afford to split the fleet up any more than that. Have the Freedom and the Discovery Go with us to point Skoda. The others can take care of point xenran. " Aye captain." she made her way rapidly towards the bridge, arriving just in time to see the formation of a slipstream tunnel. Chakotay looked up as she entered the bridge. Her face must have said more than she intended because his demeaner changed immediately.

"Weapons to standby. Prepare to divert power from the slipstream drive to offensive and defensive systems." "fleet acknowledges."

The computer reported. "Show me our task group." She ordered her station monitor. The task group consisted of some 12 ships. A pair of Achilles class carriers, 4 Vesta class ships, 2 Prometheus class Escorts, Voyager, and 4 Akira class cruisers. The carrier's had some 240 fighter shuttles embarked. _I just hope it's enough for whats coming. A civilization that embraces genetic slavery, eugenics, and genocide..._ She thought to herself as the fleet grew closer to their destination.

 **Darius System**

 **MESAN Alignment Capital**

The plan was proceeding on schedule, the Mesan Alignment was growing. It now included 1.28 trillion human beings. The process of knitting together the various system defense forces took time.

Stage two had been completed and stage the was how on hold in light of the discovery of the Anisovmna system terminus of the Darius Junction and the opportunity it represented.

The anomoly lead some 15000 lightyears from the rim if explored space. The exploration and colonization of the two habitable planets within the system. As such there had been several modifications to the overall plan.

The Manticoran Empires range advantage has thus far been negated by Mesan stealth technology. They're stealth allowed them to control the engagement range, closing to optimum firing range, and then opening fire with their Graser torpedoes.

Opening engagements had thus far been massively successful. 33% of League space was now under their control.

Scouting the Darius junction had lead to humanities first encounter with an advanced alien civilization. Several ships had been intercepted, disabled, and boarded. Their crews had yielded interesting possibilities for genetic research... Their technology was impressive as well.

They utilized a different ftl method than the humans of the alignment. Warp drive had a top speed 25% greater than that of standard Warshawski sail hyperdrives. while the streak drive was still the most advanced and fastest ftl methods thus far encountered.

It had pleased there Mesan council to learn that they still had a speed advantage in their Streak drives. Once again demonstrating Mesan superiority over the first encountered alien civilization and so far the human powers as well.

 _We will rule the galaxy in the end. Deitweiler_ thought himself.

The alien power generation was the real coup, matter antimatter reactor technology was going to change everything.

There research teams claimed that with this technology the power budgets of future ships would be vastly improved. And when the massive reactors were added, their ship building rates were going to equal if not exceed that of prewar Manticore.

 _All we need is time..._

 **Manticore**

 **Empire of Manticore**

 **Landing City.**

Empress Elizabeth Winton the 1st stood in the command center for the Manticoran system and the Empire as a whole.

The war with the League continued and Admiral Henkes campeign to create a buffer zone of independent star nations between the League, the Alignment, and the cluster had exceeded all expectations.

But with the discovery of the Gateway system and its terminus to the other side of the galactic core. Not to mention the discovery of two new human civilizations two alien civilizations and their conflict. That was what was interesting.

She had given Commodore Moore her complete support on his actions in the gateway system.

Now to decide if he needed help. She had dispatched orders telling him he had full discretion to negotiate on the empires behalf. _It'll be a test from him, see if he is truly ready for flag rank._

His fleet group had secured the system for fortress command to emplace several junction forts on the terminus. Already massive numbers of people were volunteering for military service, survey command, and the buerau of colonization. It has been a gargantuan effort and in just the last week the industrial output of the Empire serpassed that of preoister bay levels. reports indicate that home systems output war just 60% of what it had been. At the same timethe output of the new yards in Talbot and Selesia the Empire as a whole surpassed that of the old kingdom. The out put off the Empire now equaled a full 115% of pre oister bay levels.

Trevors Star was now a major fleet yard and industrial node for the Empire. Their ammunition production lines head been completed and spread across Seliesia, the cluster, and the home system. With that There would be no more shortages.

She'd had to scramble to assemble an expeditionary force and a fortress command contingent to the system, but now the were ready.

The two human civilisations both claimed the system. The tone of their diplomatic cooresoondence was terse to say the least. 'Diolomatically Hostile' Honor Harrington had called it. she laughed at the understatement inherent in that statement.

The other civilisations had left the system and not come back. Both human civilizations seem to be at war with them. it remains to be seen if we can secure a treaty.

And now to meet the Grayson ambassador...

 **Gateway System**

 **Manticoran Empire**

Comodore Moore stood on the command deck of one of the new Saganami class Junction forts. It was truly a sight to see, admittedly the Three dozen forts that were now emplaced around the junction had been earmarked for Selesia, the forts were massive, each carrying three times the offensive armaments of an Invictus class SDP.

As he watched two large vessels arrived in twin flashes of light. A single Mercury class Battlestar and a single Iwo Jima class UEC battleship formed up together and approached a point twice the range of the new arrivals massive railguns. The ship designs were different from any modern ships, their purpose, however was immediately clear to anyone who saw them. They screamed functional leathality

with their massive weapons and thick armor.

As they approached the coordinates, they moved under the watchful eyes of the forts , blissfully unaware that hundreds of missile pods waited to be activated. But this would not happen today.

Both vessels arrived in positions and launched three small craft. Two raptors from the colonial ship and a single marine apc closed the remaining distance to the waiting bay of his command.

The small craft landed with practiced ease and precision which earned Moores respect. As the hatches on the three ships opened, the Bosun pipes sounded, and the honor guard of the station's Survey Marines snapped to attention. Their eyes ever watchful as the delegations security details exited their crafts forming twin lines in front of each hatch. The tension was Palpable.

The UEC delegation stoped just short of him. Three men of serious demeanor and one woman whose white eyes spoke of blindness but whose face held confidence.

The colonial delegation consisted of another for individuals, two men and two women.

The honor guard of all the factions now eye eachother warily until Commodore Moore stepped forward just in front of both delegations. "Welcome aboard Winton station, if you will follow me the conference hall we can begin." He said gesturing and stepping towards the lift.

Both parties followed in silence as the lift stoped three decks up to the conference hall.

"Please take a seat. Do you require refreshment? " the steward asked from the head of the table. There were nods and food was brought. The conversations were hushed as the delegations spoke amongst themselves.

After they finished the small meal the UEC Ambassador spoke. "It is most impressive what you have accomplished in such a short time. I would also like to give you Earth Commands gratitude mixed with our consternation at the way you ended our first contact. That you managed this without destroying a single ship on any side. With no additional losses from your intervention..." she nodded her thanks but then she shifted her blind gaze and her face grew more serious.

"That said UEC gained control of the Pegesus system six months ago, in that time we discovered a significant deposit of Solarium in the asteroid field. It is shall we say a strategic resource that we must control or at least have access to. We had also begun to prep a colony mission to the system to exploit these resources in our ongoing war with the Chig Empire.

You admiral Moore, have forcibly annexed United Earth Territory which is an undeniably hostile act. And in the time since your annexation you have not been Idle we recognize that we do not have the capability to retake this system... at least not with anything like acceptable losses. We have not been idle either. The United Earth command and the 12 Colonies of Kobol have entered into an alliance. While we are aware that you currently posses capabilities in advance of us, we also know that no advantage lasts forever... with our current conflicts we would propose to settle for reparations and access to the solarium. The form of compensation could be negotiated at a later date."

Commodore Moore sat hold his hands clasped in front of him on the table as he listened to this 'Earths' ambassador. He waited for the Kobolian Ambassador to add something when the Earth ambassador spoke. "Well? What is your Empress's Response?" She asked, her blind eyes flashing in irritation.

"If the Kobolian Ambassador has nothing beyond support to add...?" He waited until the Kobolian nodded to continue. "Let me show your new situation as it relates to our discovery of the Gateway Terminus, What you call the Pegasus system." He said, he waved his hand over the table to activate the holo system.

There were gasps from the delegations as a map of the galaxy appeared, first local space, and then of Manticoran space. "As you can see the wormhole leads to the other side of the galactic core. What we have always thought of as Human space is currently engaged in the largest war in history. Observe the location of the terminus," He gestured and the projection highlighted the Manticoran Empire in Blue, The Grand Alliance in green, the Solarian League, Renaissance Factor, Coorporate Union, and Mesan Alignment territories in red. "This is our situation as it stands today. You will notice several gray worlds, these are planets that have been destroyed or otherewise rendered uninhabitable. Billions have lost their lives in just the last 3 years." He gestured again and the image brought up a map of the empires wormhole network. "This is what has given the Star Empire of Manticore an edge over the other human factions. This is the Lynx Junction, located at the heart of our Talbot Cluster and here is Gateway. Unfortunately we cannot afford to leave this system unsecured. Our official position is that Gateway is now an annex of the Empire.

We do however recognize the United Earth Commands previous claim on the system and as we are mostly ignorant of the current status of conflict here in local space. We need the information you have. We are also willing to negotiate a long term lease wherein the United Earth Command would receive a percentage of the Junction transit fees. Also with us in possession of the system our Merchant Marine will be dispatching convoys carrying goods and technology for trade. Our merchants are chomping at the bit to open new routes into your territory. We are willing to secure the new routes and provide you with secure logistical support in your current conflicts.

In other words, Madam Ambassador, We are here to stay, but we intend to be good to our neighbors..."


	4. Ch5

**Federation/Tholian Border**

 **USS Enterprise E**

Captains log supplemental,

The Enterprise has been dispatched to investigate reports that the Neyel Hegemony has again come through the rifts. Sensors' have detected evidence of the rifts but so far we have seen no sign of the Neyel. Over the last few weeks Starfleet intelligence has noted an increase in fleet movements between the members of the Typhon Pact towards the Taurus Reach, they believe that this could be the prelude to war. And so it seems that we will again be thrust into the fire.

There are also several reports indicating the presence of Ferengi D'kora class Maraudars escorting several convoys through the area to destinations unknown. In addition there have been several reports of Breen and Ferengi privateers engaging in combat. The Nagus has issued no statement other than to say that Mercenaries are Mercenaries and are only representative of the Ferengi Alliance when under government contract... A Ferengi answer if ever I heard one. Starfleet intelligence also indicates that Ferengi capabilities are increasing rapidly. Whether this is in response to the times, or something else remains to be seen.

With the Federation's current monopoly on slipstream drive technology used to maintain the Strategic initiative should there be war. But as of today there exists a cold war between the major alliances in the alpha and beta quadrants.

I worry for the future. Admiral Riker has successfully thwarted a plan to dissolve the Federation and with the new Andorian President is a sign that things are moving back toward recovery. So many wars, so much death... Will we ever really have peace again?

Picard sat in his ready room reading over various reports. A steaming cup of Earl Grey held in one hand and a pad in the other. The com chirped interrupting his thoughts. "Captain we have picked up a fleet of ships in the target system." Worf reported, "Origin of the Fleet Mr Worf?"

"Scans of the vessels do share commonalities with the vessels encountered by the Excelsior, but with some differences."

"On my way."

 **Manticore**

 **Invictus (8th Fleet Flag)**

Admiral Honor Alexander-Harrington, Nimitz perched on her shoulder, watched the plot intently as her fleet executed her orders as she mentally went through her fleets composition. 8th fleet Now consisted of some 40 Podnaughts, 10 Invictus Class SDPs, 10 CLACs, 20 BCCLACs, 20 Nike Class HBCs, 20 Agamemnon BCPs, 30 Saganami Cs, and 60 of the new Roland class destroyers. An impressive force to say the least, if it werent for the fact that they were out numbered 5:1 by Tourville's reformed 2nd and 3rd Fleets.

The Grand Alliance Naval support plan was coming along nicely but integrating and or getting the various Navy's to play well together was a whole other challenge. Differences were still being worked out. Theisman had learned his lessons from the battle of Manticore well. His fleet had recieved some new toys from the Notorious Admiral Forraker in the form of Her newly designed Citadel class Battle Cruisers. _Now it remains to be seen if they mitigate our range advantage..._ The Small vessels were some 900 meters long and were packed with almost four times the defensive fire power of any previous Havanite Battle Cruisers. Manticore's Ghost Rider and Apollo Missiles still held the over all advantage in most encounters, but as the Citadel Class Battle Cruisers manuevered to the front of the fleet. And as Forraker's ingenuity had been so unpleasant at Solon Honor knew that it had the possibility to happen again. _Just not today..._ she grinned to herself as she gave the order for the CLACs to launch their broods of LACS evenly spread to support her wall of battle. _Forraker isnt the only one who has new tricks today..._ "Excecute fire plan avalanche.Launch Harpys..."

Admiral Theisman watched, smiling his own fleet moved to envelope 8th fleet. "Citadel class bcs are to screen the fleet. all ships open fire plan Manticore two. Launch Lacs have them screen the battlecruiser lines." He ordered a sharks grin on his face.

Admiral Forraker had given him another edge but he was torn to save it for the next simulation, but why not spice it up. _8th fleet is afterall commanded by the Salamander herself. Even if we are supposed to be friends now._

"We have missile launch! Reading 30,000 incoming!" Theisman grigritted his teeth at the number of missiles.

"Stand by point defense. Tell the Citadel squadrons that this is their show."

As 30,000 missles streamed toward their engagement range the Citadel class ships massive arrays of counter missiles launched from rapid fire launchers. First ten if missikes fell, then hundreds. as the number approached one thousand, a full 1500 dragons teath platforms activated each generating dozens of false signatures. And then the 2000 dazzlers blasted fields of interference blinding Havenite countermeasuresand sensors. As the missiles closed the havenite battleline rolled their wedges towards the incoming threat. But Apollo allowed them to update their missiles in real time and hundreds diverted above and below the wedges and then ships began to die.

"Admiral! There is something behind the dazzlers on the right flank!"

He looked at the plot as dozens of ships across his formarion were destroyed and after them came the heart of the attack as four hundred of the Harpy class Lacs, dropped their stealth and opened fire with their spinal mounted energy torpedo launchers opened fire. The effect on the screening citadel battle cruisers was immediate as the energy torpedos targeted the screen only. In that moment he knew that the citedel concept was vulnerable to lacs. _But then this is the first time they have used their dazzlers to conceal an Lacs strike. Mrs Harrington has us again..._

 _"Fire plan samson!"_

 **O'vserv'ton system one**

 **USS Enterprise**

"Report commander." Picard ordered straightening his uniform and walking onto the bridge.

"We have dropped out of warp at the edge of the system. I am detecting 12 ships approaching." an ensign reported.

"on screen. maximum magnification." Picard ordered.

The vessels in question were all of the same class Larger than the vessels previously envountered. "Tactical analysis of the vessels.

"The ships are some 150 meters long Detecting Phased ion beam cannons and emitters, disrupters, and antimatter warheads. Shields and refractive armor."

"Yellow alert, shields up. Hail the lead vessel." Picard ordered.

"channel open."

"This is the Federation starship USS Enterprise to Neyel vessels, please respond." A moment passed and then a gray face appeared on the screen. "Attention Federation vessel you have entered Neyel sovereign space, state your intentions. Be advised that a state of war exists between the Hegemony and the powers of the Typhon Pact. You have entered a war zone."

Picard and Worf exchanged a look which held unspoken instructions which worf moved to obey. "Our mission is to make contact with the Neyel and to establish diplomatic relations with the Hegemony. We are deeply concerned to hear of your war with the Typhon pact and if such is the case we would request any informtion you are willing to give us on the status of your war."

 **2050 Earth 6 Protected Planets CoalitionCapital City Aurora Antartica**

President Jack O'neil, formerly general of homeworld command, stood in his office listening to the latest reports having to do with the status of the various conflicts that the Coalition always seemed perpetually involved in.

The universe is a dangerous place what with the Lucian Alliance, The newly formed Urandan sodality Sg1 had put their domestic eugenics plan on hold, the urandan leader had lied when he said that they had no off world colonies, with their level of technology they had succeeded in both holding their own long enough to evacuate to their offworld bases. Not to mention on top everything off a resurgent Go'ould empire was rising in the fringes. To say things in the milkyway were complicated would be an understatement. Things in Pegasus were going well, the Wraith had entered stasis and retreated to a small area of space. The Geni had successfully launched their first interstellar vessels and had begun building ships as fast as they could, currently they've completed some thirty ships, intelligence surrounding they're capabilities was scarce because thus far the PPC and the budding Genii Federation had managed to stay out of each other's way. That said there were regular skirmishes between SG teams and Genii gate teams. And then there was the newly recognized New Setedan Republic. A small but growing group if worlds founded by Ronan and survivors from what was now called Old Seteda.

But that was the job and so far things were going well... and that was what worried him.

 **Beta site(pheonix), Orion arm.**

 **2nd fleet**

General Sammantha Carter stood on the flag bridge contemplating the latest scans of the neighboring binary system p89x762. It seemed that the system was in posession of a stable wormhole, something that outside of the stargate network the Protected Planets Coalition had never before encountered.

"Set course to the wormhole, our probe data indicates that it is stable enough to traverse. Have task group 3 follow us." The bridge bustled a s the crew went about excecuting her orders.

The 2nd fleet consisted of 70 ships, 20 updated bc 303s, 30 bc 304s, 10 Hammond class battleships, and finally 10 Bc 307 battle carriars. The 3rd task group consisted of 5 BC303s, 10 BC 304s, 4 Hammond class battleships, and 4 battle carriars.

They entered the wormhole, experienced a brief moment of nothingness, and then they were through. "Report." Admiral Carter said.

The bridge was silent. "According to the computer we have traveled some 45000 light-years. we are located in a binary system, sensors indicate 16 planets and 30 moons of significant size. I am also reading heavy trafic between the second planet and the third." An alarm chirped and ten vessels appear out of flashes of light. " Shields up! Samantha ordered. Of the ten there were two types of vessels, one looked like a raptor green with black. The others were crescent shaped raptors "Hail them."

"Channel open."

"This is general Carter of the Protected Planets Coalition Battle Carrier Hammond, we have no hostile intent."

"They are reponding."

"You have entered Typhon Pact space, be advised reinforcements are in route, state your intentions." A humanoid male with pointed ears and green tinged skin.

"We are explorers from the Proteced Planets Coalition. We mean you no harm." Said Carter.

"You are human. This is an act of war, the Federation and their Coalition allies will rue the day the Typhon Pact was founded."

The channel closed. The Typhon Pact vessels opened fire with a mixture of disrupters, plasma cannons, and photon topedos.

" Launch fighters! send a puddle jumper back through, we need reinforcements!" Carter ordered.

The fleet moved to envelope the Typhon Pact task group. Their shields flaring as they absorbed incoming fire. "Target the lead vessels with all weapons, fire!" Carter ordered. At her command the space between the two task groups was pierced by the PPCs phased plasma beams impacted the shields as the ten BC304s targeted just 3 enemy vessels. Without any command the 4 Hammond class battleships opened up with their massive rail guns on just one of the remaining enemy ships.

The ships raptor like hull was bathed in light as the plasma beams forced their shields down and their hull began to take direct railgun fire. Explosions rocked the ship until one large flash and then it was gone. PPC fighters swarmed out of their hanger bays slashing across the enemy formation fireing plasma torpedoes and bolts focusing on just 3 targets. Each one exploded as they struggled to fight both the fighters and the slashing BC304s. Just as the 7th Typhon Pact vessel was destroyed another fleet dropped out of warp headed by 8 massive Tholian dreadnoughts and some 32 smaller arrowhead webweaver class vessels. they opened fire with their tetrion beams into the flanks of the enveloping fleet. The Tholians concentrated their fire on just 4 BC304s as their smaller counterparts added thier wepons to the fire. the shields on three of the ships failed, their naquadah-trinium alloy armor began to take direct damage. Beams cutting deeply into their hulls. One of the ships exploded as its neutrino ion generator was pierced by a beam of tetryons.

"Target the larger vessels, Hammonds spread your fire to as many targets as possible. All 303s are to target those dreadnoughts. Battle-carriers rig for close combat and engage in area denial barrage, I want those smaller ships in pieces." at her order the battlecarriers opened fire with hundreds of plasma cannons, thousands of bolts flooded the enemy formation which erupted. 2 damaged ships were destroyed as the barrage worked its way inward from the edges. "All Remaining 304s deal with the smaller ships, fighter wings engage targets of opportunity. "Eta on reinforcements?" she asked. " Arrival projected in minutes... wait we have new contacts... Its the fleet, and they've brought help. There were 40 free Jaffa hataak class motherships fired a storm of plasma at the large thollian ships just as the other two task groups of 2nd fleet arrived in conjunction. The fleets accelerated and advanced to engage.

The Typhon Pact fleet began to disengage when four dozen blue portals opened across 2nd fleets formation destroying or damaging several vessels and the portals began disgorging dozens of organicall hulled ships which opened fire with a weapon Carter had never seen before. "Analysis of the new ships weapons, what did the hit us with?" "The computer says they are a kind of singularities several ships heavily damaged. They are firing again. " dozens of quantum beams hammered second fleets shields overwhelming a few and destroying 6 more ships. "All ships fall back to the wormhole we need to hold them back until 1st Fleet can get here to secure the wormhole. Dispatch the Pegasus and Ida under cloak to scout the area, have them see if they can find this Federation we are supposedly a part of..."

Two Bc304 class ships darted out of formation coordinating a baragge of plasma beams they destroyed three Drahk Cruisers in rapid succession. They flew through resulting explosion and jumped to hyperspace.

"Orders confirmes Ida and Pegus have disengaged and entered hyperspace."

As Sam watched the fleet began to fall back on the wormhole.

 **Ob's'rvation System one.**

 **USS Enterprise**

Picard entered the transporter room accompanied by Camander Worf and three secirity officers. "Shall we go?" Picard asked stepping onto the transporter pad. The others joined him. "We have the coordinates captain." The trandporter operator said.

"Energize." Picard said His vision clouded for a moment and the he materialized on the Neyel Asteroid colony.

Picard examined his surroundings, they had appeared in a small room carved from the nickle iron of the asteroid. They also were not alone.

Infront of them stood six Neyel soldiers headed by the expedition leader.

"It is an honor to meet with representatives of old aerth and its Federation of planets. I have been selected to represent the Hegemony interests in the Alpha quadrant. The Neyel Hegemony rembers the help of your Excelcior during the Devil Wars and the most recent visit by the Titan. You are most welcome." The colony leader said.

Picard nodded. "It is we who are honored to meet the descendants of Earth. Shall we begin?" Picard asked as he watched his security and their Neyel counterparts eye each other warily.

"Of course Captain, this way... Ill be happy to explain."

They followed him out through a corridor to the auxiliary comand center. It was, in Picards opinion, a site calculated to intimidate.

In the center of the room was a holographic display, unremarkable, save for the data it displayed, no the data displayed was another matter entirely.

The Neyel Expedition comander gestured. "This is Neyel controlled space in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. The area that is highlighted is where we are now.

The map expanded further to show the powers of the Alpja and Beta quadrants near the Taurus reach.

"Here we have the Hegemonys first conquest from a race called the Centauri. They invaded our space and were driven back. However as the Centauri Republic has joined the Typhon Pact we must adjust our plans.

Intelligence has confirmed this and the Tholians are already on the move." He looked back at Picard and said. "My orders are to prevent any incursions into M'gellic space.

"We are facing the gravest threat to the Neyel since the Sicari war. " Seeing Picards curiousity he held up a hand to forestall the coming questions. " He gestured to one of the Neyel and they approached and handed Picard a data module.

"This contains all our current intelligence from the Typhon Pact powers newest memeber races. Fleet movements in the surrounding sectors, and . We recommend that the Federation and the Khitomer Accords stay out of the conflict at least initially. Our fleets are going to surprise them." He added with a smile a dragon would have envied. "We are proud of our accomplishments so in addition we have included a complete history of the Neyel Hegemony. "

Picard nodded and replied "We accept this gift and will send our intelligence regarding Typhon pact movments near our space within the hour. We shall adjurn and reconvene later..."

 **Caprica one week after the battle of Gateway**

President Adar of the United colonies of Kobol stood in the situation room smoking a cigar, a drink not far from him either. The screens around him diaplayed the state of the Twelve colonies of Kobol and their fledgling new colonies in the Sanctuary Cluster. There were only colonies on another 12 worlds around 5 stars. After nearly 50 years of secret effort and a having devoted a full 30% of the United Colonies classified military budget to support and expand in the sanctuary cluster.

The results of this were very promising indeed. The dozen colonies now had a combined population of some 500 million. Even so the industrial output of these new colonies with their unrestricted technological research allowed for capacity which approached a full 10% of Colonial Cyranus clusters system GDP.

 _When it come to just how far we have taken those technologies it might destroy colonial unity..._ One of the new technologies which would send Quarom members calling for his head and civilian mobs to take it. Which wasnt really fair as every administration since the Armistice with the Cylons had signed off on its development as well.

 _But I guess history will_ _judge us all one way or another._

The fleet was larger than the public knew even excluding the fleet units stationed and built in the sanctuary cluster. which would hopefully come as a surprise to the Cylons.

"Message from Admiral Sidma Mr President, his attached orders have already gone out and put the Cyranus cluster on war footing. Sidma encountered the 13th tribe and other civilizations. There has been a battle. The UEC claimed system of Gateway is now undisputedly under Manticoran Imperial control. And we are now at war with both the Cylons, and the Chiggese Empire. He has made a preliminary agreement with the United Earth Coalition. Diplomatic envoys from Earth are in route."

 _Just when things were starting to go well..._

 ** _Six months after gateway_** **UEC Space**

Tc Mcqueens log.

The battle of Gateway has caused a lull in the war. The Chigs havent launched any new offensives since. Not that I blame them, with the Maticorans' sitting in Gateway.

The new Alliance with the Kobolians is proceeding well and we have been engaged in massive joint manuevers as we digest the capabilities of the Manticoran weapons...

"After action report, Battle of Gateway..." "in conculsion given our current levels of technology we must do all we can to narrow the gap. Make no mistake, we need help."

"Againsnt the Cylons and the Chigs we have achieved near parity in all areas excepting energy and plasma based weapons. Though experiments using colonial jump drives has yeilded the first combined colonial/earth hybrid... at least thats the way they are spinning it back home.

The truth was that in the face of Manticoran tech most of ours just doesnt measure up.

The 58 has been asigned to project Orion aboard the newly comissioned Antietem, the first jump capable warship equiped with the fruits of UEC and Colonial desperation and imagination. The jump drones as they were called,were large weapons which utilized colonial jump technology to deploy themselves inside enemy vessels before either detination or to deploy boarding actions. The weapons are carried six at a time by the new Orion class frigates. which are launch compatible with hangars on all Tellus Alliance ships. It is hoped that utilizing these tactics will allow us to capture technilogical samples for replication and research. Hopefully we will be able to surprise them... "All sqaudrons to your Boats! Enemy inbound, full combat loads, this is not a drill, prapare for combat launches..."

Tc mcqueen and the rest of the 58th rushed to their two Orion class frigates as the Antietam launched some twenty other frigates. "Sound off people..." mcqueen ordered as he examined the plot.

the Chigs had finally made a move. A fleet of 60 standard chig battleships had launched an attack on the gamma hydra colony. which coincidently happened to be the home of joint Tellus alliance forces between the member states. "They are launching fighters, numbers estimated at 4000 fighters on attack vector. Hammerhead squadrons are protecting the carriers, its our job to deal with those battleships. engage attack vector and arm Qmissles we will each target a battleship and deploy when in range. weapons range in 2 minutes. " As the range closed the first qmissiles were fired in anger as forty frigates each targeted a battle ship and fired four missiles each. The missles seperated from the frigates and then flashed away. In the chig formation battleships seemed to bulge outward and then exolode. of the 40 ships targeted 30 were destroyed outright and the other ten were disabled. The rest immediately began to fall back.

"excellent work 58, lets go home..."

 **Six Months after the battle of Gateway, Cylon colony Prime.**

The council of 12 had been very displeased with the results of the encounter with the Human civilization of the Manticoran Empire. It was clear that with out better ships, better weapons, and or technology; that the Cylon Empire was outmatched.

As a result a vote had been cast and the decision had been made. The Cylons would align them selves with the Chig Empire and the Silicate Anarchy. Thus creating a counter to the Tellus Alliance. Even now a technology exchange was underway between all members, Cylon ship construction was halted for three months. As designs were tested and new weapons and defence systems were being produced and improvised.

Having stopped construction of fleet units all the production was shifted to just two of the colony class fortresses moving their completion up significantly. One having been completed and sent out to find a new home some eight thousand lightyears from Cylon space sixty six jumps away. Their mission also to serve as resurection hub, fleet yard, for the hundred base ships scouting the way. They had also been given orders to seek out other intelligent machines, while capturing the technology of any alien race then encountered. Asuming that the aliens were too strong the fleet would jump away from any encounter.

With machine like precision the new weapons were being added to existing baseships and the new construction would feature mounts desiged for the new systems.

A fleet of Base ships had been despatched to scout an area some one thousand lightyears heading rimward from Colonial and Telus Alliance space.

It remained to be seen what they would find...

 **Two weeks later Obser'ation system one.**

 **USS Enterprise E**

Picard sat again in his ready room with a steaming cup of earl gray in one hand and a pad containing the status of the Neyels war with the Tyhon Pact. The information provided by the Neyel is both troubling and extraordinary at the same time.

The Neyel Hegemony has been busy since our last encounter. The Hegemony now boasted some one thousand systems excluding the various Protectorate states, with then the number is much higher.

They boasted a population of almost one trillion sentient beings. Some eight dozen races had been incorporated and given equal status within the Hegemony.

The Neyel have managed to gather and build an impressive number of ships secretly in the alpha quadrant. If the Neyel are to be believed many more will soon follow. I have given this information to starfleet command.

The Enterprise has been ordered to report for refit at utopia planitia via slipstream. It remains to be seen what will happen once we arrive... war is coming for us and we will be ready this time...

 **Same time : Interstellar Alliance capital Tuzenor, Minbar.**

President John Sheridan stood in the planetary command center as he digested the lates reports from the Rangers.

The intelligence had been gathered in and around Centauri space. It strongly indicates that the Centauri fleet is much larger than previously believed.

Already the Centauri had lost some eight hundred Vorchan class attack cruisers as well as one hundred Primus class battleships. Yet still more ships replaced them.

So far the Neyel had been content to continue fortifying the Catour system.

He looked down at the pad again, The Fourth Whitestar fleet had discovered another rift near Minbari space. A rift which if the report was to be believed led to the small magellanic cloud.

The Eleventh fleet had been ordered to secure the rift while four massive oneal style space stations were towed through hyperspace... after viewing the records of combat between the Neyel and Centauri vessels, he had decided to fortify this end of the rift before proceeding through it in force.

He scrolled downward and continied to read. The Narn claimed to have discovered a wormhole which leads to the other side of the galaxy. They were now asking for Alliance aid in fortifying and securing the area. so far the Narns had closed the wormhile with mines but with the Neyel on everyones mind they insist that more extensive fortifications are necessary.

"Mr President I have a com request from Mars..." He nodded to himself having expected the call. "Patch it to me here." he ordered. "Michael Garabaldly. I wish we had time to catch up but with the Neyel fighting the Centauri we need to be ready for whats coming. As much as Londo has been a pain in the Interstellar Alliance side, at least we know him." Garibaldi let out a laugh.

"Its ok mr president, I have good news, the first of the new defensive stations have been completed at the mouth of the second Magellanic rift." He said. Sheridan nodded enthusiastically. "The prefab modular fort concept is going to save a lot of trouble with forward logistics. Not to mention their defensive quantum beam batteries. If the Neyel beat us back to the wormhole we should be able to hold our side."

"The Narn have contracted the Mars Alliance and my company to fortify their new wormhole... Im telling you John the universe is going to hell in a hand basket... First the shadows, the Centauri, and now these Neyel have joined the party. I just hope that we've done enough." sighed Garibaldi with exasperation.

Sheridan shook his head as he folded his his arms across his chest. "Micheal, we are as ready as we've ever been, this isnt like the shadow war. Besides, once the ISAN (Interstellar Alliance Navy) is completed we will have nearly doubled our fleet strength..."

 **Landing City, Manticore, Maniticoran Empire.**

Lady, Dame, Steadholder, and Admiral of both the Manticoran and Grayson Navies, walked quickly through the waiting security of the palace.

Being ushered into another room she was greated by a voice. "Honor, welcome we have much to discuss." Said Elizabeth. " Commodore Moore's reports indicate that the MESAN's have encountered an alien enemy which explains why they have stayed static. The have had to divert significant military forces away from the Mayan cooridoor.

Ive also just recieved word that the first 40 Hapheastus class mobile shipyard class vessels have been completed in selisia and will begin integrating into the Empire by the end of the month."

 _That would be helpful, alot harder to hit everything with a Yawata style attack._ Each of these vessels was the size of of a superdreadnought, but could support and or construct a squadron of SDPs at a time. This however was not to be their normal function, they would act as support bases while constantly building the smaller ships that were now necessary to police the Empires space. Each would move after each batch of ships were completed.

This along with the completion of the seliesian guard squadrons of BCCLACS as well as the supporting BSPs give us a chance..."

Honor listened to the Empress integrating the new information into her own mental projections and noding in agreement.

"That is Great news, with our new streak drive equiped Nikes I am now confident about holding our own given current projections. This window may last up to a year though my thinking leans more towards a more pessemistic view.

I believe we can count on four months at best hefore the Factor will expand again. we need to be ready, I am recomending we reinforce all wormhole possessions, and fortress command is running behind on modules for the Network Forts.

Commodore Moore also has an interesting idea about how our new neighbors can help us with that... At least until the backlog at fortress comand is sorted." Honor took a breath.

Elizabeth nodded. "Another flash of good news is that the new Wayland station RD has been completed." she said with a preditory grin. " Preliminary reports on the colonial jump drives are promising but it will take time for RD to integrate our power systems with the drives. When they do... Im sure we shall have a few surprises of our own...

Survey command also tells me that they are close to nailing down another termini in the Lynx junction..."

 **Hey guys hope youre enjoying the story so far. I would very much like to hear what you think so far. I plan on putting up a chaper with the different ship specifications. and eventually a map so you can see where everything is. hope You enjoyed the update! The next one shall have introductions from the expanse as well as the orville.**


End file.
